Faded
by Your Vengeful Valentine
Summary: Understand? Of course. Better than anyone. [RikuSora]


Yo. Kura here, and look, Riku/Sora! Not AkuRoku for once! I'm seemingly incapable of chapter fics, though. Ahwell, oneshots are fun. Enjoy the fluffyness!

**Warnings**: Shonenai. That's all. And Sora wearing Riku's pants.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or Riku or Sora. Or the song at the end of this fic.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I collapsed backwards onto my bed, hoisting up the phone, and hastily typed in a number.

"Yo."

"Hey Ri. Can I come over tonight?"

"...I dunno Sora. Maybe tomorrow?"

"Riii, I have school tomorrow!!"

He sighed. "Huh... fine. See you in an hour." Click.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been seven months, two weeks, four days, and seventeen hours since me and Riku made it back to the islands. I'm sixteen now, and have gone back to school. All the knowledge I picked up has excelled me to the final year; I'm a year younger than most of the people in my class. Except for Kairi. She's in my class, too! I'm so glad to be back here.

But... Riku left school already. He's only two months older than me, but a lot more mature. He passed everything with near-perfect to perfect scores. It's kinda scary. But, I've known him twelve years. I'm used to how perfect he is.

I did not just say he was perfect.

Bad Sora.

I spent most of my time out of school with Riku, and sometimes Kairi, too. She always mentioned how when we were missing, she couldn't change. It was like she was stuck in time, waiting for us.

It makes me happy knowing that my sister-figure cared for us. That's who Kairi is; she's like my older sister, always fussing over me. She knows that. And takes advantage of it, sometimes humiliating my to no end in public, pointing out little things that didn't need to be pointed out.

Like that one time when I fell down the escalator in the shopping centre and managed to catch Riku around the neck while I was falling and he-

Oh crap. Look at the time! I'm supposed to be at Riku's!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a hurried pack, I forgot my pyjama pants. I had to borrow some of Riku's, and frankly, they're to big and look ridiculous.

I think Riku does too, because he won't look me in the eye. It's kind of unnerving, and it's making me a little worried.

"Riku?"

He glances up, but looks past me. He's a little red...

"Are you sick? Is that why you didn't want me to come over?"

He looks down again.

"Sort of..."

"Well, I'm staying anyway," I smile softly at him as he glances back up. "I want to spend a little more time with you on weekends."

He turns a bit redder.  
I wonder what's going on.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's twelve PM.

Riku beat me six times in Super Smash Brother Melee.

Damn Marth and his pretty-boy power. Roy is so much better, he has fire!!

We settled down for sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A soft noise awoke me.

I turn over, trying to shake it away, but I glance over at Riku, and realise, that for the first time ever, I'm seeing and hearing him cry.

His tall shape is shuddering, curled under the blankets. I hop out of Riku's bed (he's sleeping on the floor, ever the generous one) and rush over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Sora, I..."

He moves to wipe his tears away, but I grab his wrist. He gasps, and catches my eyes for the first time in two days.

"Shhh..." I soothed, wiping one of the tears trickling down his cheek away.

His arms slip under mine and he holds me like a lifeline. I wrap my arms around his neck, and he nuzzles his face in my shoulder.

"I-it's... I-i... Ah- j-just everything... i-it's all been haunting me lately... a-and only you could possibly u-underssstand... what I m-mean..."

He chokes out a sob, and I hold him tighter.

"Riku... look at me."

He didn't look up.

"Riku... Riku!"

I grab his chin and force his eyes up. His ears and cheeks turn red and he tries to divert his eyes. I smile a little, and say his name once more.

"Riku... I do. I understand. You know, I know. When I found you, it was like..."

He looks at me, finally, biting his bottom lip. He's red, and it finally clicks: he's blushing.

That's another first.

"It was like..." I continued, "Nothing mattered. you were there, we were together again, even when I thought I'd never see you again, and it felt like we could do anything. And we did, didn't we?"

He blushes a little deeper. I realise how close I am, and that I'm still holding his chin.

He leans up a little more, making the slight distance between us even smaller. Now it's my turn to go a little pink.

"Sora?"  
"H-hm?"  
"Thankyou."

And after that, he smiled, genuinely, for the first time in seven months, two weeks, five days, and three hours since we got back.

And I kissed him.

I don't know why I did it. It's been bugging me. I thought I knew how I felt, and I didn't think it was like this.

Hang on. What if he...?

I was a bit worried when his arms fell limply from under mine. I was expecting him to pull away and run out of the room, or yell at me, but he just sat there for a second.

But then it felt so damn right when his arms wrapped themselves around my neck, and I opened my mouth a little to let his tongue in.

I was... kissing Riku. And I'm enjoying it.

We stayed like that for a while, getting to know each other's tastes. He was like lemons and sugar. I realised he was still crying.

I whimpered when he pulled away the first time, then let out a slight little cross between a gasp and a moan when his mouth moved down to my neck, his teeth lightly scraping my skin.

I cluched him a bit tighter when I realised his tears were still falling onto my bare shoulder.

When he finally moved away, his eyes locked straight onto mine. He wasn't crying anymore.

"Why?" was all he asked.

"It was right," I responded, touching my lips. "I knew it was."

"Then i'm glad," he said, smiling that wonderful smile again, "that we both think so. It was better than that time you pulled me down the escalator and I landed on you."

I blushed and he nuzzled my cheek, his face still a little wet.

But that was okay.

Tears are emotion in tangible form, after all.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I think  
of what I've been through  
I can see  
that you've always been there for me  
to tell the truth  
don't know what I'd do  
without you  
Half of my dreams would not come true

You are the one  
that I have hoped for  
Now my life  
means so much more  
Now we can be  
together forever  
Forever just you and me  
be here for you  
you here for me

It was you  
who showed me I got a friend in you  
I always knew  
that you'd be right here for me  
and it was you  
who stuck with me  
when the skies were blue  
and it was you  
who stood by my side  
It was you

Since the day  
you came in my life  
I knew then  
that you'd be someone by my side  
Then you proved  
you're a friend to me  
Within my heart  
wherever, you will always be

You are the one  
that i have hoped for  
all my life  
means so much more  
now we can be  
together forever  
just you and me  
there for each other

It was you  
who showed me I got a friend in you  
I always knew  
that you'd be right here for me  
and it was you  
who stuck with me  
when the skies were blue  
and it was you  
who stood by my side  
It was you

It was you  
who showed me I got a friend in you  
I always knew  
that you'd be right here for me  
and it was you  
who stuck with me  
when the skies were blue  
and it was you  
who stood by my side  
It was you

It was you  
who was always right by my side  
when I just can't do it  
you helped me through it  
we're friends forever  
like best friends should be

You'll always be  
a special part of me

It was you  
who showed me I got a friend in you  
I always knew  
that you'd be right here for me  
and it was you  
who stuck with me  
when the skies were blue  
and it was you  
who stood by my side  
It was you

It was you  
who showed me I got a friend in you  
I always knew  
that you'd be right here for me  
and it was you  
who stuck with me  
when the skies were blue  
and it was you  
who stood by my side  
It was you

It was you  
showed me I've got a friend  
I always knew  
that you'd be right there  
It was you  
stuck with me when the skies were blue  
and it was you  
I know that I can count on you

It was you  
who showed me I got a friend in you  
I always knew  
that you'd be right here for me  
and it was you  
who stuck with me  
when the skies were blue  
and it was you  
who stood by my side  
It was you

You are a friend to me,  
It was you

**-owari-**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The song at the end is "It Was You" by Ashley Ballard and So Plush. I've been listening to my Pokemon: The First Movie soundtrack that I got when I was like... eight... too much.

Reviews are greatly appreciated!


End file.
